


All is Love.

by KarenChiang



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Teen Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenChiang/pseuds/KarenChiang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你觉得，这是怎样的恋爱呢？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *忍足君独自在东京租房的私设定

就像所有骤降阵雨的黄昏一样，街道两边的店铺很快变得热闹起来。这个月份充沛的雨水使天气预报失去信用力，归家途中遇雨的人们拐进最近的店铺避雨，顺便买一些生活必须或可有可无的日用品，甚或偷闲小酌一杯亦无不可。  
菊丸进的是家小吃店，所以他临时决定买点吃的东西。怀抱跟他同样想法的顾客并不少，等待章鱼烧和可乐饼出炉出锅的队伍已经拐了一道弯。三个店员忙得打转，原本悠闲坐在店堂看电视的店长模样的中年男人也起身来帮忙。  
排队的人低声交谈和角落电视的声音合成一股湿漉漉的无聊，菊丸打了个呵欠，开始后悔没带游戏机和音乐播放器。  
“要加番茄酱！”  
柜台方向传来小孩子嗓音格外响亮，人群中持续的嗡嗡喧哗居然因此而安静了一瞬间。  
刚刚系上围裙的店长笑了，“我说小哥，章鱼烧刷番茄酱可不好吃喔。”  
听得出是关西地方人。  
“味道里面细腻的层次被一概抹煞，不觉着可惜？”  
与柜台一般高的男孩据理力争：“我吃过原味，都没有味道嘛！”  
“哎呀哎呀，既然这样，试试淡味沙律如何？”店长露出有点伤脑筋的笑容，“考虑到章鱼烧的尊严，番茄酱这种冒犯实在太严重啦。”  
菊丸噗地笑出声。以前忍足也说过，身为关西男人给章鱼烧乱刷酱，简直事关尊严，万万不可轻率。  
在家长的劝解之下，孩子和店长协同做成了一半沙律一半番茄酱的折中方案。二十分钟后菊丸总算排到柜台前，想也不想脱口而出：“只要柴鱼片喵！”  
店长抬头，“小哥这个来得地道。”菊丸心情大好立即全数呈现到脸上，中年人店长报以灿烂的大笑脸。  
电视上放着什么怀旧电影节目，主持人哗众取宠的解说声跟黑白影片画面全不搭调；那画面伴随着不搭调的解说缓慢播放，无声无息，我行我素，带着年代的粗糙颗粒质感，俨然漂浮在某一独立空间中的隐喻性存在。菊丸用牙签挑着热乎乎的章鱼烧，站在玄关望一眼外面雨还没有要停的意思，就开始飞快地盘算再吃点儿什么。

“哎呀哎呀，搞什么啊，章鱼烧的原配可是柴鱼片呐。”三年前，忍足的确是这么说的，边说边脱掉穿在衬衣外面的白色罩衫，随手捋一把头发。  
当时十四岁的忍足在小吃店打工，每周值两次夜班，逢双休日值早班：负责削干松鱼、把煎豆腐和咸菜切成细丝盛进碟子、把烤好的大阪烧分成八等分；碰到晚饭高峰期店里人手不够，就去前面烤章鱼烧。菊丸最清晰的印象是忍足做完活换过衣服拉他一起吃东西，每次他都能吃很多。  
“你不吃吗？”往往在吃得心花怒放的时候忽然发现对方插着耳机，左手撑头，右手微微点着节奏，基本没动筷子。  
这时候忍足就慢条斯理地拉下耳机，回答“做饭的人在做饭的时候就饱了”，有时也说“做饭的人能看见你吃得这么开心就饱了”。菊丸不大服气，因为在家他也经常做饭，边做饭边偷吃倒是很切实的，但从来没有“在做饭的时候就饱了”，上桌也没可能眼睁睁看着炸虾被姐姐开心地吃光（她就是这么干的，虽然她一直声称要减肥），但忍足说完话又把耳机戴回去，他懒得继续问，于是继续专心对付食物。忍足动手烤的章鱼烧和明石烧是真的非常好吃。

菊丸吃完了他那份只放柴鱼片的章鱼烧，咬着牙签认真地考虑一会儿，发现自己没办法比较出是否不如忍足烤的那么美味。他不记得忍足氏章鱼烧具体是什么味道。味道原本就难以作为抽象信息记忆，唯有亲口吃到才会鲜明地重现。  
“老爹！”  
咣当一声闯进店门的小学生，从头到脚都在滴水。  
“老爹，你的机器是不是淋雨就会坏掉？”  
边说边扬起同样滴着水的什么东西。  
……不是同一型号，但的确是那种几乎已经没有人再使用的笨重机型。  
“哇啊，进了水就修不好了呀。”菊丸条件反射似地蹦起来，抖着手指向那个老式的卡带随身听。  
店长大叔走出柜台，从儿子手里接过疑似报废的机器，“哎呀，不止淋雨，你简直把它扔进水桶了吧？”  
男孩嘟起嘴，“不用扔进水桶什么的，都快要散架啦，沙拉拉的噪音比唱歌声还大。”  
店长苦笑着打发儿子上楼去，使劲儿把那个随身听摇晃两下，叹了口气。“小哥也喜欢听磁带？”他转向菊丸。  
菊丸点点头又摇头，“不是不是，以前有非磁带不听的朋友……我不小心，把可乐泼在他的机子上，然后，就修不好了喵……”  
“唔，那可真遗憾呐，”店长又摇晃两下手中的机器，不无凄惨地甩出一串水珠，“连中古品也很难找啦。”  
“是啊是啊，想要赔给他，这儿那儿的足足找了三个月，一直没能找到。”  
仿佛记起了当时的苦恼，菊丸脸上浮现出一点点沮丧的神情。  
“不过话说回来，没办法赔偿的吧？拿这种东西听音乐的家伙，别的方面说不准，多少有点儿恋物癖是肯定的。即使找到一模一样的代替品，恐怕也不完全接受？”  
“这么说倒也……”  
不必挂心。当时的忍足明确地作此表示。  
这么说果然是，弄坏了对方十分珍视的宝物啊……

“……翻录磁带倒没觉得多麻烦，毕竟从小学二年的时候就开始这么干了。”  
记得忍足的确是非听磁带不可、会想办法将激光唱片翻录进磁带然后反复听的家伙。  
“商店在道顿崛川边上，再往下走就是常去的电影院。每次忍不住想动用零花钱看电影买杂志什么的，走到商店门口看看它，就心甘情愿地回家继续攒钱啦。唔，终于存够钱买下来的时候是冬天，新年去法善寺参拜，还特地为这个感谢了神明。”  
那个随身听据说是，攒了很久零用钱才买到。  
“谦也那小子，可总算不跟我争了。实际上，我以后再不跟他抢游戏机，他高兴着哩。要是连这个他也跟我抢，保管用不到现在。”  
妥善保管好几年、从大阪带到京都又带到东京，最终被自己弄坏了……谁都会生气的吧。但那个时候，忍足只是扬起眉毛，盯着整个儿泡在可乐的随身听看了几秒钟，表情与其说生气莫如说是惊讶，不含任何感情成分，只是某种纯粹至极的诧异，仿佛看见了什么神奇的真相突然揭示于眼前。  
尽量拆开外壳晾干再组装回原形，换上新的电池，却无法再让它发出声音。第二天放课后拿去电器街修理，店老板为难地说没有适合的元件，没有收他们的钱。  
“不必挂心。”忍足笑着说。  
下一周再问起，得到“我已经处理掉了”的回答。  
直到忍足离开东京之前，菊丸都试图买回差不多的机子赔给他。

菊丸和忍足同年，三年前他们同是十四岁，一个放在人生头二十年里足以形容为轰轰烈烈的夏天即将结束。十四岁的菊丸只会在距离开学不足一周的时候才会担心起暑假作业。  
“大石……”他对着电话说，“化学的习题……”  
“抱歉，英二，今天我有别的预定。化学作业不多也不难，你应该自己做。”  
菊丸泄气地倒在床上。给不二打电话一直转到录音留言，不二好像会在假期最后几天出门去拍风景照。  
算了算了，自己去图书馆吧。  
吃过午饭洗过餐具，把习题册原子笔耳机钥匙一股脑儿扔进书包，站在玄关喊“我去图书馆了”，无视掉二姐房间传出的夸张惊呼。太阳晒得路面滚烫，大约足以做煎蛋卷。从家走到图书馆，途中要经过游泳池和冷饮店，他刚走到游泳池就做出决定，回家的时候买冰淇淋吃。  
因为一路上东张西望，没有发现正从前面的天桥走下来的大石。听到大石叫自己名字才回头，奔过去之前及时看见大石身边的手塚，仍然奔过去搂了大石的脖子，然后比较规矩地跟部长打招呼。  
如果在场的是不二，不二可能会说“好想看手塚被英二突然跳上身的脸呐”，紧接着菊丸会以“啊啊绝对不要”作答，然后手塚的表情就会如某人所愿变得很有看头。菊丸不知道但大石知道得清清楚楚，关于自己太严肃这个问题，手塚的在意程度即使没有十分也到了七八分；于是大石很快展开话题：“英二，是去写作业吧？”  
“是啊是啊，……啊，难道你也要补作业？”  
菊丸瞪大眼睛，作恍然大悟状。大石赶紧摇头，“我陪手塚去医院检查。”  
“医院？教练不是都说了，部长的伤最好出国治疗，去那种专业的运动员复健中心。留在这儿检查没有用啊，而且……”  
手塚脸色变了一瞬间，很快恢复常态。大石恰巧捕捉到那个瞬间。  
“……英二！”他打断菊丸，“不要随便说这种话！”  
“哎？”菊丸继续睁着大眼睛恍然未觉。手塚似乎低了一下头，微微收紧嘴角。  
“没事，”手塚开口说，语气一如既往的平板，“假期作业要有计划地完成，菊丸。”  
“我知道啦……只不过计划没可能顺利实行嘛……”菊丸吐了吐舌头。  
仅仅简单地寒暄几句便各自继续前往目的地，天气委实太热，菊丸突然觉得焦躁，索性略过图书馆直接跑到冷饮店去吃冰。平时他和大石经常去那儿。  
第二天他一个人去打电玩。习题册就搁在书包里边儿，没有拿出来。  
第三天他跑去涉谷的音像店，隔着一排半空的架子瞥见了忍足。忍足一抬头也瞧见了他。  
“搞什么啊，是菊丸吗。”忍足直起腰，右手手指一触额角算作问候。  
他的笑容看在菊丸眼里有点古怪，好像没睡醒似的。  
数月之后，唯一也是最后一次两人背靠背坐在榻榻米上，菊丸看着窗外明亮的天空一层一层渐渐暗下去，毫无理由却又毫无悬念地回忆起这一天。在那回想之中他才明晰地了解，当时那个笑着询问自己是否有空的少年，心底正漠然生发着何等突兀的空洞：犹如常年弥漫的幽暧灰雾一层一层逐渐消失，终于稀薄得难以掩盖深藏其后深不见底的巨大空洞。  
但身处在那个当时，面对莫名其妙的邀请他只能觉得莫名其妙。  
“什么什么？为什么？”  
“出门前我跟自己打赌来着，假如碰到熟人，就请他喝红茶，”忍足斜倚碟片架子似笑非笑，“……是你的话，去吃个甜点？”  
忍足看起来没什么精神，与球场相遇那种讳莫如深的危险样子截然不同。况且邀请的是吃甜点，甜点几乎本身就足以构成答应的理由。忍足带路去的糕点店相当美妙，所以菊丸完全没机会想起为什么如果是你的话那么就去吃个甜点。  
“哗——”菊丸盯着可可慕斯一大口咬下去，超满足地舔了嘴唇。忍足单手支着头，另一只手递叉子给他。  
“不用不用，”嘴里塞满食物的菊丸咬字不清，“用餐具吃，满足感大打折扣！你不觉得？”  
“……”忍足把叉子搁到他的碟子旁边，“……我还真是没觉得。”又扯两张餐巾纸递给他。  
菊丸专注于蛋糕，忍足叹口气，自己伸手替他抹掉鼻尖沾染的奶油。这个举动终于暂时吸引了菊丸的注意力。  
“你、你不吃？”  
忍足点的浓缩咖啡刚端上来，看颜色就知道肯定很苦。  
“说了是请你吃啊。”他搅着咖啡，答得心不在焉。  
怪人。喜欢苦的东西。零花钱多得花不完。菊丸在心里给忍足贴了一大两小总共三张标签，继续埋头享受他可爱的蛋糕。  
怪人慢慢端起杯子喝一口，“随便什么都可以说出来。”  
“喵？”  
“我和你不大熟。你在生谁的气，告诉我也无妨，我总归不怎么认识。不高兴的事情不说出来，可是憋得慌哩。”  
菊丸停下吃的动作，主动拿餐巾纸擦擦脸，奇怪地看忍足。后者因为喝着热咖啡的缘故，眼镜片蒙了雾气遮住了眼睛。  
“当然，不说也无妨，”眼睛隐在雾气后面的怪人放下杯子，抬手一扶镜架，“悉听尊便。”  
雾气一点一点消散，镜片后面的目光深邃而模糊。  
“我才没在生大石的气呢……”  
菊丸拿起叉子，用折损满足感的方式吃蛋糕，垂头丧气。  
“你没在生他的气喔。”忍足语调平板地重复一遍。菊丸自动把他的平板音调跟手塚相比较，部长自动胜出。  
“连部长都没什么反应，他就突然着急起来了……为什么不能随便说话，要告诉我啊。”  
“唔，他没有告诉你为什么，”忍足双手放在桌面上，眼睛看着自己的手，“所以这是为什么？”  
“不知道啊……”  
菊丸丢下叉子，整个人呈萎蔫状。  
“不打算去问他？”  
“为了这个特意去问的话，大石一定又要担心了。而且如果他觉得需要告诉我，一定早就仔仔细细、唠唠叨叨地告诉我啦。”  
“……”  
忍足看着自己的手沉默了一会儿，交叉起手指，把视线转向萎蔫状的菊丸。  
“他觉得没必要说的，其实是件无关紧要的事吧。既然想不通也不用特意去问的话，其实没关系？”  
“…………”  
菊丸不吱声儿，忍足就默默喝咖啡。  
“……关系很大，很大很大喵，为什么我想不通呢。”  
忍足似听非听地继续喝他的咖啡。  
“他不说，我就想不通他是怎么了。如果是困扰的事，可以找我商量嘛，像部长找他一样……”  
说罢又颓下去。  
忍足喝完了咖啡。  
“你，有这么喜欢他啊。”他用勺子轻轻磕了一下杯沿。  
菊丸对忍足那个姿势印象深刻，手的动作搭配上他的眼神和微微带笑的语气，活生生地像是在对着那个勺子说：你有这么喜欢它啊；可是你们，你和杯子君，你们不是在一起嘛。  
下一秒忍足就转向他，嘴角的微妙弧度无声地重复：  
他不来找你，你这么在意啊。  
你这么不愿意惹他担心啊。  
你真的有这么喜欢他啊。  
啊……  
…………  
“喂，喂喂喂，我说，”忍足张开手指在菊丸眼前晃，“听我说，喜欢什么人可是件好事儿咧。”  
菊丸多少有点儿气愤地望着他，下意识地鼓起脸颊。  
“真的，”忍足收回手，懒洋洋地笑了，“相当好的好事儿，好得很哩。”  
……这么讨厌的傲慢自信，还带着关西腔，“咧”啊“哩”的。  
虽然蛋糕真的很好吃…………  
“要不要打包一份带走？我是不怎么吃，不过听岳人说，这里的法式芝士配黄油酥饼大推荐喔。”  
……算了算了，暂时不讨厌了……  
“这边离你们青学好像有点远呐，你知道该怎么回家？……啊，知道就好。那么我要去上一个路口坐电车了，再会。”  
菊丸又有了奇怪的感觉，仿佛忍足这一套说辞已经演练过几十遍，驾轻就熟特别顺溜。  
忍足走出两三步，又像想起什么似地回过头。  
“以后，还能一起出来？”他问。  
“以后……”菊丸想起最最重要的事，“啊啊啊啊对了，你的作业写完了？”  
“暑假作业？我们冰帝的校队队员是可以不写作业的。”  
“呃……”菊丸陡然萌发投奔冰帝的想法，立即死死掐灭，“那么国三的化学题目……你应该会做？”  
“唔，那个倒是会挺多。假如排名只算理化成绩，我没准儿比迹部那家伙还高呐。”  
“喵喵喵？！”菊丸两眼发亮发亮。  
“……眼下这样，”忍足了然地摸出手机，“是短期内务必要再一起出来一次的情况，对吧。既然如此，留个号码怎么样？”

为了完成作业的见面自然而然地约在图书馆，从上午九点一直呆到下午闭馆，中午在休息区的贩售机买汉堡和苹果汁。菊丸特地准备了一大把一百元硬币。  
“那么，谢谢款待，”忍足把纸杯折成一个心的形状，扬手准确地丢进垃圾桶，“吃完就继续？剩下的习题数量相当可观呐。”  
今天以前你根本没怎么写吧……言下之意清清楚楚。  
菊丸愤愤咽下最后一口牛肉饼，“大石的错。”  
“嗨嗨，不是我的错就好。走吧？”  
五点钟之前搞定全部化学习题，从二楼下到大厅，菊丸忙不迭地伸胳膊伸腿，暗暗发誓晚上无论如何都要磨着姐姐做大号蛋包饭。  
他发誓发得太起劲儿，又没看见另一边楼梯走下来的大石和手塚。  
“英二？”大石有些吃惊，“还有忍足？”  
“大石！嘿嘿！部长！”  
伴随着闭馆铃声匆匆打过招呼，大石瞅一眼菊丸瞅一眼忍足，满脸想问问不出口的欲言又止。忍足冲手塚略一点头，以迹部为中心展开了简单的话题。手塚仍然没什么特殊表情。  
结伴走出大门，菊丸罕见地没跑在最前面，也没蹭在大石旁边。  
“英二……你不回家么？”大石很奇怪：菊丸家和他和手塚在同一个方向。  
忍足停顿了不到半秒，一推眼镜笑嘻嘻地看向大石：  
“我们说好写完作业先去吃点心。一起来？”  
“啊，不用了。”  
两拨人朝着两个相反方向各自离开。  
“……”  
“……你不准备说点儿什么？”忍足慢悠悠地开口，“谢谢我，总可以吧？”  
“谢谢。”  
“不想跟他们一路走，悄悄跟我说就是了。我明明告诉过你的嘛，跟我说也没关系。事先串通好，才好编造妥当的理由。”  
“…………”  
菊丸没承认也没否认，忍足朝天吹了声口哨。  
“不想试试交往？”  
“喵？”  
“我们两个，交往看看。”  
“喵？！”  
“我是说，你和我，我们两个，也试着谈个恋爱，如何？”  
“这种怎么可能啊？！？！”  
“为什么觉得不可能，”忍足心平气和地抱起手臂，“说说看？”  
菊丸张着嘴卡了壳。  
“因为你没那么喜欢我，因为你跟我不太熟，或者说我这人不地道，都可以嘛。”  
忍足循循善诱，菊丸持续卡壳。  
“我说得对不对，点头摇头。”  
菊丸点点头又赶紧摇头。  
“意思是还有别的原因？所以让你自己说说看。”  
说不出来……  
“……为什喵这样也可以？”  
“没有说绝对不可以的理由吧。喜欢一个人的同时，并不是不能跟另一个人交往。一见钟情的话，简直能和第一次见面完全不认识的对象恋爱。……啊，倒不是说我们两个一见钟情什么的……至于说不怎么地道，这点我必须乖乖接受，没得说。”  
说话间已经走到街口，忍足停住步子。  
“这里我要拐弯了。直走三百米就是下个车站，你总找得到家？”  
菊丸点头点头。  
“那就好，”忍足习惯性地扶了扶眼镜架，“等到什么时候前前后后彻彻底底考虑周全，无论答不答应都打个电话给我可好？”


	2. Chapter 2

答应了。  
忘了具体过去了几天，忘了是不是已经开学，总之，是答应了。  
所谓恋爱是怎样的，完全不了解，因此无从理解。与经验丰富的对象交往，或许能够最大可能地窥见全貌。而且大石在意的这样那样的事情，说不定自己谈过恋爱之后就可以多懂得一点。  
“唔，这个倒是没错。有跟什么人交往过的话，往后当真会考虑到更多有的没的……话说回来，‘经验丰富’这种印象，究竟从哪里得到的啊。”  
忍足边说边戳着煎蛋，语气很难听出是不爽还是觉得好笑。这是确定交往后的第一个周末上午，两人面对面坐在忍足打工的小吃店。  
“绝对无误，”菊丸早已解决掉了自己盘子里的食物，裙带菜柔韧可口，煎蛋火候适中，饭团搭配鲑鱼子，委实完美得即便是他也挑不出毛病，“假如不是经验丰富，怎么能说出那么些有的没的。”  
“……嗨嗨，要是能当做夸奖，这么听着倒也受用。今天剩下的时间，有什么想做的？”  
菊丸转着眼睛想了想，“去找新口味的牙膏？去书店看漫画？去看看新版球鞋？去打电玩？……啊……全都是一个人也可以做的嘛……”  
“就是这样的啊，”忍足的表情已经变成毫无疑问的好笑，“以前一个人去做的事情，现在跟恋人一起去做，哪里不对？”  
……的确没有哪里不对，但……  
“但但但，跟大石也一样去做啊，换成是你，总该不一样吧？”  
“你是想说，恋人和朋友应该不一样？”  
菊丸点头点头点头。  
“这可难办呐，以前交往的都是女孩子，呆在一块儿会做的事情原本就和朋友差很多，倒不用特意区分开来。”  
忍足仔细地将煎蛋和裙带菜一同送入口中，沉默了约半分钟。  
“喂喂忍足……”  
“……叫我侑士怎么样？”  
“喵？”  
“既然是恋人的话，理应相互叫名字了。”  
“哎，但叫我名字的人也有很多啦……”网球部同年还有桃子和小不点他们都……  
“那无所谓，改变称呼只是形式上的第一步区别。”  
“那么……侑……士……”  
比起那个怪怪的姓氏，名字读出来还挺好听的。  
“嗯，所以，英二，刚才原本是想对我说什么来着？”  
“以前交往的经历，告诉我吧？”  
“……哈？”  
忍足愣了一下，菊丸眨巴眼睛忽闪忽闪。  
“恋人之间的约会，主要是做什么，告诉我吧？”  
“这个，不同的人不一样呐，”忍足动手收拢桌上器皿，“……抱歉，先稍微失陪。”  
菊丸等他把餐具送回后厨，期间目不转睛地注视他穿着黑色短袖恤衫和奶油色休闲裤的背影，指望能从中看出点儿什么。板壁和榻榻米缝隙逸出经年累月的陈旧气息，丝丝缕缕化入空气。  
什么都没能看出来。  
那几个月，说不定接近半年亦未可知，什么都没能看出来。  
忍足的背影也好正脸也好，走过去和走过来的样子也好都看了无数遍，却没能看出任何启迪。  
为了得到关于恋爱的真谛而刻意注视着对方，那些注视的时间加在一起，怕是能有几部电影连在一起那么长，然而凝视过那么长时间的背影或正面印象，到现在居然记不清了。

使劲儿挖掘记忆，想试着把空掉的章鱼烧纸盒折成心的形状，最后仍然以失败告终。菊丸鼓起脸颊吐一口气，心不甘情不愿地扔掉变形的盒子，跑去买一杯可乐。  
大约因为下着雨的缘故，白天提前结束。雨下得不能算小，那声音听起来仿佛什么人极其耐心地将旧报纸揉成一团。柜台后面热气蒸腾盘旋，店员们忙忙碌碌的身姿受其烘托如同偶人，逐渐失却真实感，仿佛即将与电视播放的黑白影片剪辑一同成为某种隐喻性存在。  
作为隐喻的现实存在，简直像是另一时空的投影。  
忍足边说话或者一边听他说话一边低着头，把用过的一次性纸杯纸盒撕开，压平，叠成一颗心，然后丢进垃圾桶。这一过程他完完整整地目睹过无数次而后装进脑袋，条理分明，纤毫毕现，到现在却有几个步骤悄然消失了。  
其它的，比如恤衫胸前印着什么图案，衬衣袖子挽到什么程度、领子翻到什么程度，粗斜纹布长裤上留着怎样的磨白、裤脚和帆布鞋鞋跟又磨损几何，诸如此类的细节，总有一个两个消失不见。那些细节在自己未曾注意的地方静静融化，静静蒸发，或者静静地进入了某个未知空间亦未可知，于是留在这个世界的整体形象终究残缺不全，无法完成，因而无法涂上彩色。  
像那些仅仅听说的恋爱史，无论叙述如何细致也无法转化为具体形象。

“……头天晚上打电话，约定第二天上午十点半在车站见面，然后去……”  
“等等，见面之后说了什么吗？”  
“一般都是，称赞对方穿便服的样子很可爱吧……”忍足若有所思地皱眉，“我们上次是说的什么来着？……话说回来，你需要我称赞你穿便服的样子很可爱吗？”  
“……不需要！”  
“嗨嗨，然后多半去看电影啦。我一般挑悲情纯爱系，日本有很多这种片子嘛，可以趁女孩掉眼泪的时机顺势搂住肩膀安慰。一次不巧碰到北野的暴力喜剧片，气氛诚然诡异莫名，但其中笑料足足供我和那女孩谈论了一周多，可谓是塞翁失马不错的结果。”  
就说果然是经验丰富很有一套的家伙。  
“……你那个表情是在考虑我这人果然不地道？你自己说有兴趣听这些的喽。”忍足扬起眉毛，嘴角浮现意味不明的笑。  
这个女孩这天戴的耳环非常漂亮，那个女孩那天穿的连衣裙甜美可爱，诸如此类听了不少。  
第一个女友是同校高中部学姐，另有一个同级的男友在长期交往中，当时似乎闹着什么别扭。  
“后来那位学长特地为这事儿找来了。可真是不折不扣的印象深刻呐，想忘掉也不成。”  
“哎哎哎？打起来了？结果呢？”  
“哪里，放课后一道去神田吃定食来着，学姐也一起。是对方请客，不过我那时在放映厅打工，一顿饭花掉的钱值得连续一周每天去放夜场电影，怎么能忘得了。”  
“…………”  
“能看上自己的女友，虽然未必是志同道合之人，但品位上想必相近。大约出于这种想法吧。况且那女孩跟我的事，最初由她提出，这点他倒是知道的。”  
“那么特地找你是说什么？”  
“道歉来着。说对不起，自己和女友之间的问题未能完美地解决，不期然殃及了我，真的非常过意不去，特地请客赔罪。”  
“可是本格男友现身，你和那个学姐以后怎么办？”  
“哎呀哎呀，值我一周夜场的定食也吃了，那种莫名其妙的过意不去也听了，倘若我还要继续跟那女孩交往，就真的是欠揍了吧？”  
这样说着的忍足仍然笑嘻嘻的。  
可是总觉得，已经交往过一段时间，不可能说分手就分手、好像完全没那回事儿。当时隐约地这么想了，如今更深切地如此认为。  
一定有什么东西遗留下来，继而改变了另一些。

忍足比菊丸提前一个多月满十五岁，当天他们进行了颇具象征意味的庆祝。在平时约见的车站碰头，到市郊某个距离青学冰帝都不怎么近的陌生站点一起下车，忍足脱掉制服外套，穿着白衬衣打着领带把书包夹在手臂下面冒充公事包，像模像样地走进商店去买了两听啤酒。之所以称为庆祝，主体部分与其说是偷偷喝酒，莫如说是去买啤酒并且顺利买到这个举动本身。  
“四舍五入的话我可以算二十岁，”忍足利落地拍掉菊丸试图去摸易拉罐的手，“至于你，目前怎么算都算不到哩。”  
得意洋洋的关西腔。  
菊丸气结，“那你干嘛要买两个？”  
“只买一个显得挺奇怪吧？又不买其它吃的东西，店员会怀疑的。”  
忍足讲话的表情非常认真，带着一丝深思熟虑过的严肃。菊丸呆了一瞬间，忍足瞥他一眼，很快移开目光，还是噗地笑出声来。  
“抱歉抱歉，太习惯做出这张脸，没想到你直接相信了。”  
……偶尔很想用什么东西砸他的脸。  
那时已经是说不上多么炎热的十月半，时断时续的阵雨一点一点抹消夏天最后的光辉。从冷柜里拿出来的啤酒冰冰凉凉，一口气喝下去，手臂立即起了一层寒栗。  
无法抓住那个味道。好像让人兴奋的并非味道，而是那个感觉本身。  
“没有觉得头晕或者脸发烧什么的？”  
“不，没有。”  
“唔，我也是啊……”  
他们在车站站牌后面每人喝光了一听啤酒，没有多少醉的感觉。然后他们无知无觉地接了吻。因为刚刚喝过冰镇啤酒的关系，嘴巴很凉，两个人都是。金属拉环紧紧攥在手里，好像是一把模样古怪的万能钥匙，能打开各种各样奇形怪状的门扉。  
缓缓分开，面面相觑，一时间无话可说。隔了约十五秒，忍足干咳一声，慢吞吞地开腔：  
“作为‘经验丰富’的恋爱指导，我大概有必要提个问题。你有什么感觉？”  
“……”菊丸继续无话可说地看着他。  
“比如头晕或者脸发烧什么的？”  
“没有。”  
忍足头痛似地抬手扶了一下额角，“这个可真没办法当做夸奖收下咧。现在，要回家么？”  
“不用不用，”菊丸大幅度摇头摇头，“去约会吧！这次去你喜欢的地方！”  
之前几个周末约会，都是由菊丸提议去游乐场或打电玩。  
作为恋人的评价标准他虽然不了解，但作为玩伴来看，忍足简直无可挑剔。  
面对的是勇者海盗船也好，过山车也好，鬼屋也好，提出要求就会得到“我陪你吧”的答复，而且自然而然上得来兴致，并不显得勉为其难——丁点儿也没有；电玩厅里更不用说，一个代币能支持个把钟头，一百块一次的抓娃娃机也玩得来。  
“哎呀，可惜，你喜欢的那个是拿不到啦。”偶尔还会在抓出一堆玩具之后一摊手表示无能为力。  
总之，如果听到“恋人是最高的玩伴”这种说法，当时菊丸无论是否赞同都必须承认——事实上他真的不赞同。忍足自然会说“没有什么能够证明恋人绝对不能做玩伴”，不过菊丸毕竟觉得在游乐场电玩厅谈的恋爱不像样，太幼稚，甚至能否百分百地称之为约会都有待商榷。想当然尔。  
“所谓我喜欢的地方是什么？”忍足挑了挑眉毛，“你认为你选的地方我不喜欢？”  
菊丸卡了一下，直觉感到这句话是个套，一时却想不清楚哪里不对。  
“是你的生日吧，当然由你来选啊。”  
忍足煞有其事地点点头，“原来如此。……如果说我有选择恐惧症呢？”  
“哎……”  
“……玩笑，这也是开玩笑。你就别再相信了。”  
菊丸瞬间再度气结。  
“不过，真的没有什么地方想去。不必回家的话，干脆去我那里？我是一个人住来着。”

没记错的话，那是第一次去忍足的住处。  
统共去过两次，在不止字面意义的多个层面上可以说成，第一次和最后一次。  
临近山手线的小店，靠公路的门面向过往司机出售汉堡简餐，店堂也有坐的地方；二楼住着店主老夫妇，空出一间居室用纸门隔成两间出租。忍足在里间，外间是一个看不出年纪的沉默男孩。菊丸进门时向他打招呼，他惶惑地眨眨眼，低下头继续盯着笔记本电脑屏幕。  
“有点儿容易害羞罢了，为人的确不坏，”忍足关上门，小声解释，“刚开始我每天对他道‘日安’，直到第六天才有了回应，还结结巴巴的。”  
“哗……换成是我，三天就讨厌了。”  
“每天打他那边的门进来，总不好视而不见。况且只是不怎么会说话而已，比大部分人地道多啦。……去找点东西来吃。喝红茶么？我这里只有茶包不要嫌弃喔。”  
在店里借了砂糖和另一个杯子来泡茶包，佐以蒲烧鳗鱼汉堡，两个人随随便便坐在榻榻米上解决了晚饭，抱着杯子继续聊天儿。从二楼窗口望出去，远处的建筑边缘模糊在天幕里。是啊，当时以为那个家伙喜欢红茶。  
墙角摞着电影杂志，还有零散的文库本。  
提到了周三下午独自去看电影的习惯，约定以后周三一起去影院。  
“陪你一起去你想去的地方，也是交往中很重要的一部分吧？”况且你说过“以前自己一个人去做的事情现在跟恋人一起去做”……  
“……好啊。”  
这样答应着的忍足，露出了让人愣神儿的微笑。即使已经到了对方完全离开视野、许多细节逃匿无踪的三年以后，那个笑容仍然不无固执地存留在印象之中，清晰而鲜明，宛如书页里保存完好的植物标本，花朵的形状，叶子的排列，根须的分布，属于什么科什么属，统统一目了然，乃至采摘当天的天气以及心情也都随之保留下来。  
因为对方刚刚表示了“真的没有什么地方想一起去”，当时大概隐约察觉到需要罗列许多理由才能参与进那个“一个人”的习惯；谁知一经提出就立即得到允许，又得到额外的笑容附送，委实超乎预料。

周三恰巧下了半天雨，天一直阴着，午休时大石就通知说今天部活取消。菊丸有点兴奋过头，下午一下课就跟着老师前后脚往外跑。  
“英二，”座位靠近门口的不二笑眯眯地伸手挡住他的去路，“带上伞比较好喔。”  
“喵？啊，真的，谢谢！我先走啦！”  
反正不二什么都知道。他拿着不二的伞冲到车站，考虑着冰帝放课后的讨论时间够不够让自己奔去等忍足。冰帝网球部每周三休息，原本约的是忍足等他。  
再怎么说，这次是自己主动提出情愿陪伴对方，总应该尽量表现出主动和……体贴、无微不至，之类之类的东西，吧。  
赶到冰帝学园气势恢弘的大门口，已经有零零散散的学生背着书包往外走。菊丸伸长脖子观望了一会儿，如愿看到一两张熟面孔。  
“冥户！凤！”一边大幅度挥动手臂一边跳着奔过去，“侑士出来没有？”  
两人明显地僵硬了一瞬间。冥户先拍拍脑袋。  
“啊……忍足那家伙啊，应该在后面吧。他的教室距离楼梯最远。”  
“明白啦！谢谢！”还好还好，还来得及等他。  
菊丸高高兴兴地站在校门等待，听见凤疑惑的声音：  
“那个忍足学长，是喜欢别人叫他名字的吗？”  
“……怎么可能，又不是慈郎。”  
向日岳人一蹦一跳地出来，“哈，菊丸！做好心理准备跟我比赛跳高了吗？”  
“跟你比赛才不需要心理准备喵！”  
“那就走着瞧！……哎？”  
冥户做了个手势。向日瞪大眼睛好像很疑惑，朝着他们那个方向走过去。  
日吉推着单车走出来，斜眼瞥了菊丸一眼，没吱声儿。  
迹部径直走向停在校园的黑色轿车，压根儿没看见大门外神情诡异的一众冰帝正选和菊丸。  
忍足是和泷一起晃晃荡荡地走出来的。  
“……哎呀，瞧瞧，没想到有人在等我呐。”  
说着高高抬起手臂示意，菊丸看见他，报以一个大笑脸。  
泷一挑眉毛，“等你？青学的？有什么事？”  
“显而易见是约会啊。两个人撑起一把小红伞，在秋雨飘飞的街道上肩靠着肩往前走，一直走到日暮时分雨过天晴，偶然邂逅晚霞中的红蜻蜓。这种程度的浪漫，通俗得很哩。”忍足说完便加快脚步。  
“哦呀……虽然想说那把伞似乎是芥末色……”泷站在原地打开书包，翻找原子笔和八卦事件簿。  
脚步匆匆的忍足从迹部家接少爷的轿车前一阵风掠过。迹部景吾隔着车窗不由得多赏他一眼，“嗯？……哼。”  
忍足走到了菊丸面前。  
不知为何非要杵在校门旁边闲聊说笑的冥户和凤突然收声，极有默契地一同仰脸望向阴霾云层。  
“英二，”忍足抬手捏一把菊丸肩上的衣服，“……今天这么冷。”  
他声音不高但也绝对不算低。刚刚跳上日吉后车座站好的向日一个后空翻掉下来，手脚并用十分费力地再次往上爬。  
“若！车子扶稳一点别晃来晃去！”  
“是学长你笨手笨脚。”  
“说什么啊！……”  
“……笨蛋，你们就不能安静个一时半会儿的。”  
忍足一发言，好容易爬上车子的向日又掉下来了。  
“侑士，要去哪里啊？”向日故作随口一问的语气里满满盛着居心叵测。  
“去电影院啊。今天英二也跟我一起。”  
菊丸张张嘴刚想说话，忍足一搂他肩膀果断走人，身后徒留一片诡异气氛。  
菊丸被他挟持着，比照冰帝众人的神态举止，稍微设想了忍足去青学门口等自己的场面：部长面无表情，不二微笑微笑，阿隆反应不过来，乾镜片发亮奋笔疾书，桃子和小不点儿说不定就是向日那种反应，大石……大石……  
知道了自己在跟别人交往，大石也许会松口气吧……  
大石明显已经为这样那样的事情担心够多了，虽然理解不来也无法分担，但自己努力长大一点，不再整天黏着他，不让他再多担一份心，这样总可以吧……  
“既然带了伞，不想撑开么？”正发着呆，忍足的嗓音突然响在耳边，“下雨了哟。到车站还要走一段路。”  
菊丸回过神，赶紧手忙脚乱地撑伞。  
“虽然我是无所谓，不过，从一般性常识的角度来讲，和恋人单独在一起的时候最好不要想着别人呐。”  
“呃……对不起……”  
“搞什么啊，不是想让你说对不起，所以事先声明了我没这个所谓的嘛。”  
忍足又搂了一下他的肩膀，这次动作比刚才温柔许多。  
豆子大的雨点落在伞上噼啪作响。

……如果现在有伞，撑着雨伞走出去，听到的声音大概不尽相同。  
菊丸晃晃手里的纸杯，碳酸气泡一串串上升。  
到现在还是没办法不在意啊，那个被自己弄坏掉的卡带随身听。  
一失手就把杯子扔下去了，足有五百毫升……  
那时才刚刚确定“交往”没过多久，仿佛是多少有着一重生怕对方一生气就放弃言传身教亲身指导自己谈恋爱的担心。  
……啊啊，简直宁愿继续想着随身听事件继续内疚，都不想回忆第一次一起去看电影的状况。  
明明是自己主动提出的。  
明明是非常愿意陪伴的。  
明明干劲十足想做好的。  
居然……  
中途睡着了…………

“别介意，真的，不必太介意。……喂喂，到底有没有在听我说话啊？”  
忍足的语气，仿佛下一秒就会爆笑出来似的。  
而菊丸从电影散场被忍足叫醒，并且反应过来自己是在开场二十分钟内睡着之后，就陷入了堪称灭顶的低落情绪。  
好想退回两小时前把自己揍一顿……  
但是面对那个黑白电影，实在有点……  
“听我说啦，这次没有挑合适的片子，着实是我的错。今天这个，一个月前看到重制上映的消息就打算来看哩，因为实在太难得了，没有顾及你的想法……”  
“……你唠叨什么啊，”菊丸哭丧着脸打断他的话，“我，本来就是想陪你看你喜欢的东西啦！”  
忍足依言停止唠叨。两人保持沉默走上天桥。  
极富存在感的沉默呈直线缓缓延续。前行的脚步声几乎听不见。  
“现在，是为什么觉得沮丧？”忍足轻轻碰了碰他的手背，“试着告诉我可好？”  
“………………”  
“你刚才的意思好像说不是我的错，所以没理由不理睬我喽。作为交往至今的对象，没法子感受到你为何而苦恼，这点当然应该道歉，无论如何，还是说说看？”  
“……想知道你在看什么。”菊丸盯着自己脚尖。  
想知道，想了解，想感受。  
惟其如此才成为真正的恋人。  
忍足停顿三秒，伸手去拉他的手。  
“这样就很好了啊。你陪我看我期待的电影，讲实话，我是真的很高兴呐。”  
“可是我不懂喵……”  
哪里有趣，为什么喜欢，完全没有懂。  
“唔，懂不懂其实无关紧要吧，”忍足握紧他的手指，“就像岳人经常怪我不懂纳豆的美妙，而我们都不懂青蛙有什么可爱一样。所谓各有所好，顺其自然就是了。”  
菊丸被他郑重其事的腔调惹笑了，“……纳豆跟这个不一样的吧！”  
“嗨嗨，我觉得都是喜好问题，你认为不是？”  
“……如果……喜欢的东西不能分享，担忧的事情不能分担，非常失望吧？”  
忍足笑了一声，站住了，拽着菊丸的手。  
“哪里，失望之类的事儿，丁点儿没有嘛。倒是你，为什么以为我会失望？”  
“要问为什么……作为恋人，是在相处的时候产生了共鸣才会有恋爱的感觉发生嘛。”  
菊丸有点生气地瞪他。很简单啊这个有必要问为什么吗，就是那种……共同进退的感觉嘛……  
“哎呀哎呀，这该从何谈起……”  
忍足松开他的手，转身靠着天桥围栏，斟酌了一会儿。  
“正好是刚才那部片子让我觉得，名叫LOVE的那种东西所等待的并不是发生。它一直存在着，等待有朝一日你终于感觉到。比如片子里面，只是回家吃一碗茶泡饭的问题如此而已。”  
“喵……”那个闷得要命的黑白电影讲的就是这个啊……  
菊丸鼓着脸颊，没精打采地趴到护栏上，却意外瞅见了熟悉的人。  
“啊！那边……”大石……还有……  
忍足轻轻拍了拍他的脑袋。  
“……别打扰。”  
那是大石和手塚，一前一后走在天桥下的人行道。  
走在前面的是大石。  
走到距离天桥还有三四步的行道树阴里，手塚站住了。  
“……大石。”  
他的声音有些不同寻常，似乎增加了额外的密度。  
大石扭头看他，“怎么了？”  
“大石。”他确认似地又叫了一声。  
“怎么了，手塚。”大石走到他身边。他们在夜幕笼罩下站成两个沉默的剪影。  
“……抬不起来。我的肩膀，”手塚以那种异样的嗓音徐徐地说，“一直，抬不起来，也没有知觉。”  
大石望着他，他望着大石。菊丸望着他们，右手不自觉地攥住不知是自己还是忍足的衣角。  
“多久了？”大石的问句在夜色中像是沉重的铅块，仿佛手塚声音里额外的密度随着对话侵染了他的喉咙，“你这样子，有多长时间了？”  
手塚回答的声音太低已经听不清楚。大石抬起手臂扶住他的双肩。  
菊丸觉得腿有点儿发抖。  
“喂，我们……”他听到自己的嗓音也好像有点儿颤抖，“我们走吧……”  
是不是看到了什么不得了的事情啊……虽然不是故意的，但悄悄躲在这里毕竟……  
忍足低低笑着垂下头，几缕黑发滑落在眼前。  
“你看呐，”他笑够了，双手搭上菊丸的肩膀，“认真地看一看。”  
菊丸正对上他的双眼。他又眯起眼睛笑了一下。  
菊丸感到迷茫，茫然不知所措，于是再度将目光投向树荫下的两个人。  
认真地……  
“没有感觉到吗？”  
忍足低沉而柔和的声音，带着微微发热的吐息，若即擦过耳畔。  
“其实那也是……很温柔的画面，对吧。”  
他低声耳语着从背后拥抱了他。他的手臂有力，怀抱温暖。  
桥下那两个轮廓模糊的影子也是这样重叠在一起的吧。  
眼泪毫无征兆地汹涌而出。


	3. Chapter 3

菊丸清楚地记得，自己在十岁之后统共哭过两次。  
拉着妈妈的手，在路口与每天同路放学的伙伴及其父母挥手道别，“我要走咯！”然后蹦蹦跳跳地回到家，跟在妈妈和哥哥身后第三个进门，站在玄关哇的一声大哭起来。  
“喂喂……”刚换过鞋的哥哥吓了一跳。大概所有人都吓了一跳。是小学卒业式的当天。  
并没有要哭的心理准备，类似悲伤的心情也丝毫没有，就那样张嘴就哭了起来。从此之后姐姐总爱叫他cry-baby，即使他真的不随便乱哭。  
第二次就是，那个横跨街道的天桥上面。  
忍足一言不发地拉着他的手，从来路的方向绕下天桥，多走一站路找到前一个车站。其间眼泪如同拧开水龙头一般流个没完，但是全然没有自己正在哭泣的自觉。  
电车到站，菊丸蹲在台阶上看着它开走。  
忍足背靠站牌旁的柱子，双手插在长裤口袋里，什么都不说，不知道在想什么。  
“你要回家了吧？”菊丸站起来，抽抽鼻子。按照恋人的模式，好像送到车站就够了。  
“你才是，该回家了吧，”忍足离开柱子站直，习惯似地抱起手臂，“再晚一点，家人会担心喔。当然，回家之前要先把脸擦干净。”  
对方的手指接触到自己脸颊的时候，差点儿再次拧开水龙头。  
“大石他，的确很担心部长。从一年级就开始了，”菊丸又抽抽鼻子，“大石就是很擅长担心人家的类型啦。”  
“唔。”忍足发出一个不置可否的单音节，手上稍微用力擦他的脸。  
菊丸垂下眼睛，“……我才不是cry-baby。”  
忍足的手停顿了一下，然后笑了。  
“没说你是啊，也没这么想，”他说，“之前说过什么来着，你就是有这么喜欢他。”  
“但部长也……”是一直仰望着的……  
作为网球部部长的部分、作为学生会长的部分，各种各样的方面都超级厉害，一直觉得怎么会有这么厉害的人。  
虽然知道只在处罚违规者的时候显得严格乃至于苛刻，但平时还是不太愿意靠很近……那种严肃的脸简直比老师还像老师。  
“说起你们那个部长，倒是可以想想看。”  
忍足重新抱起手臂，靠回他的柱子，脸上形成沉思的表情。  
“想想什么？”  
忍足抬头向天，闭上眼睛，继续沉默了一会儿。  
“……试着想想，比如每天都早早起床晨跑，先跑个三五公里再回来淋浴然后去学校。很容易想象得到？”  
“确实……”是部长的话，赖床简直无法想象，多半也不需要妈妈来催起床之类的。  
“功课也很好吧？至少从不拖欠假期作业。”  
“……”  
“嗨嗨，别介意这个嘛，举例子而已。反正就是一切都能做得挺上手，对吧？”  
“对啊……”  
“看起来还是换个方向为好，”忍足摸下巴，“比如，有可能是甜的东西一概不碰；因为额外的糖份损害牙齿，对健康也没有好处。”  
菊丸一愣，“棉花糖巧克力都不沾？”  
“嗯，夏天甚至连冰淇淋汽水都不沾。”  
“啊……好可怜……”  
“没错。但本人因为完全没有喜欢甜食的意识，可怜什么的全然不觉得哩，出于习惯就是这样克制着。然后跟迹部的那场比赛导致旧伤复发，而且变得更严重了吧？”  
“好像是……”已经去过好几次医院，好像一直不太能握球拍的样子。  
“所以这种事情，不像假期作业那种东西是十五岁中学生努力一下就能顺利解决的。运气不好的话，网球生涯就此报销也说不定呐。从这儿再试着想想，不能打网球的那个部长？”  
“想象？”  
菊丸学着他刚才的样子，闭上眼睛仰脸向天。凉风拂过鼻尖，带着一点点甜丝丝的味道，嗅着嗅着就忍不住踮起脚尖，朝两边伸展手臂，好像能长出翅膀。  
风的声音。车声迅速接近又拉远，速度的声音。  
“……因为受伤的缘故不能再打网球的部长，”菊丸闭着眼踮脚蹦下台阶，转身面向忍足，“大概像是，我因为不能再跳来跳去了，所以就不能再跟大石双打的感觉，对不对？”  
“别问我，”忍足一摊手，“你说对就对喽。我对你周围的人不怎么熟，所以都是凭空想象了。比起问我，不如去问你的伙伴。”  
他指着菊丸身后。菊丸掉头就看见不二走过来，身上穿的是便服。  
“真稀罕啊，”不二说，“你们两个。英二怎么还没回家？”  
“我们去约会啦！”菊丸高高扬起手臂打招呼，“不二去哪里呢？”  
不二的笑容倏地凝滞了一瞬间，“约会吗，真好啊。我和姐姐去超市回来。”  
不远处站在车子旁边等待的由美子姐姐朝他们挥手招呼。  
“所以的确是回家吃晚饭的时间咧，”忍足拍拍菊丸，“下一辆电车不要再放过去喔。”  
“知道啦……”菊丸吐了吐舌头，报以大大的笑脸。  
不二保持微笑轮番望着他俩，“我似乎不该打扰这种二人世界呢。”  
“哪里，英二刚好有个问题只能问青学的人呐。”忍足摆出一副“你们聊，我不在”的架势。  
菊丸差不多快忘了刚才在讨论什么，呆滞地想了半天。  
“啊啊啊，不二你说，如果部长不能再打网球……”  
不二睁开眼睛，摇头，“不会的。”  
“想象呀，是想象，假如……部长他不能打网球了，会不会像我不能再跳起来了那么难受？”  
“那种情景，稍微有点难以想象啊，”不二微微一笑，“不过，你说的那么难受也许不会。英二如果发现自己不能再跳起来了，首先就会大哭一场哦。”  
菊丸刚要扑过去捶他，忍足做了个暂停的手势。  
“不好意思稍微打断一下，是说，我也这么想来着。”  
被这两个人一起笑嘻嘻地望着，菊丸生气地鼓起脸颊。  
“现在是说部长啊！部长！”  
不二忽然抬手，“啊，手塚……”  
菊丸几乎当场蹦起来环顾四周。  
“我是说手塚他啊……”不二抬起的手好整以暇地掠过鬓发。  
菊丸气咻咻地扭头看忍足。忍足也扭过头去，只给他看见笑得发颤的肩膀。  
“……说起来，英二为什么突然想到这个？”不二不着痕迹地拉回话题。  
“因为大石好像很担心的样子，所以也担心起来了喵……”  
“担心吗？不必太担心。那个人……”  
不二盯着虚空中的某个点停顿片刻，又恢复笑容。  
“……那个人是比平时显露的模样更为开阔而坚韧的存在，即使失去网球，他也会觉得非支撑起自己不可，继而生发出与这份软弱相匹敌的强大精神力量。”  
他的语气平缓温和一如既往，却不知在哪里多了一点果决与坚硬。菊丸有点儿意外，一时不知该说什么好。  
莫名的冷场。下一辆电车来了。  
“周助，”由美子姐姐提高声音喊道，“打过招呼就该走了哟？”  
“抱歉，但是稍微再等我一下，”不二挥挥手，“话说回来英二，不快点上车的话，回家就真的晚了。”  
“唔，嗯……”  
菊丸答应着走了两步又转过身。  
“刚才的话题没有说完吧？”他问忍足。  
忍足怔一下，随即笑着抬手抵住自己的额头。  
“说完了嘛，爱那种东西，等待的不是发生而是发现，等你什么时候感觉到，”他轻轻敲着额角，思考了不到半秒钟，“总之……每个人都应该是被别的什么人珍爱着的。这个总能明白？即使不明白也算了，这趟车可不打算等你慢慢明白啊。”  
“哎哎？那就……明天见啦！”  
菊丸冲上电车，车门擦着他的脚后跟合上。他站在车里向忍足和不二做出OK的手势。  
电车开动之后再往车站看过去，能看到不二面朝着忍足笑得颇为灿烂。

那天那两个人又谈了些什么，毕竟无从得知。  
“跟我呆在一块儿，这一个多月还算开心？”  
周末再见面时，忍足确认似地问道。  
“无论如何，不想造成伤害，”他像解释什么一样字斟句酌地说，“是因为想了解恋爱这回事儿才跟我在一起的，对吧？倘若因为这个我的存在而给你留下任何创伤，无疑属于我的责任。”  
“什么什么什么？什么留下创伤？都说很开心啦怎么会突然一下子扯到伤害上去啊？”  
当时做出了这样的反应，结果原本多少显得疑虑的忍足当场笑出声。  
“那么……已经交往了快两个月，所谓恋爱的心情是怎样，应该有所领悟？说来听听？”  
即使放到现在，想起这个问题还要多考虑一下。并不属于可以直截了当做出回答的问题。  
近两个月的时间里，体会到的恋爱心情……  
是很多很多小事堆积起来形成的、之前从未体会过的愉快心情。  
一起去游乐园很开心。一起去把自己喜欢的东西玩了个遍，超级超级开心。  
想让对方也感受到这种开心，所以一起去看对方喜欢的电影。虽然不懂而且还睡着了，但因为面对的是这个人，就好像可以一点一点地弄懂。  
跟预期的恋爱不一样，根本不是想象中那种又成熟又浪漫叫人砰砰心跳的感觉。  
但是真的很开心，开心得就像暑假刚刚开头。  
和某人在一起很开心、想要一直在一起；只是如此简单的一个事实而已。  
那个山峰一样的部长也一定被某个超级棒的家伙用心珍爱着；或许也只是如此这般，一个简单的事实而已。  
“……我觉得，恋爱的心情是，在一起很开心、想一直在一起。”  
隐约感觉到，既然对象是这个人，坦率地回答就好了。  
就像暑假刚刚开头，没有作业没有别的预定，尽可以随心所欲做自己喜欢的事情，什么都不做也可以。  
“…………这样啊……”  
听到答案的忍足垂下头，低声笑了。略长的头发荡在额前，挡住了他的眼睛。  
“没想到会听见你说‘想一直在一起’，真的很高兴，”他慢慢地说，“不过，今天刚好有件事情，觉得至少应该亲自告诉你。抱歉，决定匆忙得很。我要走了。”

后来，从不二那儿得到了自己和忍足一起的照片。  
“因为碰到气氛很好，正巧手里有相机，就擅自拍下来了，”不二双手合掌，使用抱歉的语气，“我多洗了一张。对你也有留作纪念的意义吧？”  
画面是初起的茜色夕烧，两个人逆光的背影。忍足微微侧身回头仿佛正在说着什么，因而得以在镜头中留下小半个侧脸，线条被光线勾勒得无比明晰。  
自己则刚刚舒服地伸罢懒腰，左手抱着右手肘抻在脑后。肯定很开心，兴高采烈，单从背影都看得出。是放学回家的时候，不着急回家，不知道往哪里去。  
自然的姿态。  
奇妙的氛围。  
的确是对方留在自己手中唯一具有实体的影像，但不知为何显得陌生，难以具有实感。  
简直像两个别的什么人似的。

“我要走了。”忍足说。  
说得太过突然，难以具有实感，但绝对不是开玩笑。  
刚听到就知道不是玩笑，但一时间难以作为事实顺顺当当地接受。  
据说周五晚上跟家人打电话，才定下回去的日期。要办理转学手续，还要抓紧时间准备联考，所以务必赶在十二月之前回大阪。  
“……这样子发呆的脸可真不适合你啊，”忍足伸手戳戳他的脸，“高兴也好生气也好，先给个反应怎么样？”  
“你说的伤害……就是指这个？”菊丸好容易一句话可说。某种近似不服气的情绪油然而生。  
什么啊，这种事情直接说就好了嘛。我又不是小孩子，还会为离别而哭鼻子。  
“有一部分是，但不完全是，”忍足顿了顿，寻找适当的词句，“……笼统地说，有时候一个人的存在本身就会伤害另一个人也没准儿，各种各样的。我也是得到提醒才意识到，对于你来说我很容易成为那样的存在。……”  
“不会不会，你说的这个我不懂所以绝对不会！完全不会！”  
菊丸深吸一口气，把能想到的话全部说出来。  
“既然，既然你要走了，那我们就抓紧时间去玩吧！”  
“……”忍足脸上惊讶的表情转瞬即逝，化为了然的微笑，“好啊，去哪里呢？”  
“到时候再想嘛，先这样约定了，Let's go！”  
在一起很开心，想要一直在一起。  
没办法一直在一起……也许只要作为事实接受就可以。

下一周的周四又去看了电影。  
“不想去的话不要勉强喔，”忍足语气里含有一丝不常听见的谨慎，多少带点小心翼翼，“我嘛，一个人也没关系。”  
“有关系！”菊丸强烈反对，“约好了要抓紧时间在一起！”  
电影情节并非关注对象，重点是没有再看得睡着，所以回来的路上格外兴奋。  
“喂喂侑士，不插电的无线电真能联系未来？”  
“……是啊，假如在不装电池的情况下打开手机，就可能接到自己未来女儿的电话，或者随手拨出一个号码就连接到了1973年的弹珠酒吧也说不定呐。”  
忍足回答得很认真，立刻拿出手机卸掉电池做试验，可想而知当然不成功。手机犹如昏迷的弱小动物一般毫无动静。  
装回电池再开机的第一时间，铃声陡然大声作响，两人都吓一跳。  
“侑士！不接我电话！”  
声音大到连站在旁边的菊丸都听得清清楚楚。忍足皱着眉头把手机举到离耳朵一尺远的地方，保持片刻才贴近耳边。  
“吵什么啊，这不是接了嘛。我在约会，谦也你这笨蛋还真是尤其擅长烦人呐。”  
…………  
用比往常大得多的音量吼完电话，多少有些咬牙切齿地收了线，然后抬起头说：“今天，稍微绕远路如何？虽然没什么特别要去的地方。”前后语气反差之强烈，令人难以迅速做出恰当反应。  
秋天已经毋庸置疑地席卷东京，行道树枝叶一概低垂，恐怕不日即将结霜。二人在树枝低垂的小径缓步前行，肩并着肩如同方才电影中看到的场景。  
走到涉谷区繁华的地界，为了避免失散，自然而然地牵起手。  
已经穿过喧闹人群很长时间，手也一直牵着没有放开。从脚下延伸通往青山方向的道路仿佛漫无止尽。  
绕了很远的路——可能有两三公里，其间偶尔交谈几句，更多的时候是一同沉默地挪动脚步。  
终于绕回车站。  
“走得太快啦……”菊丸不自觉地长长叹口气。  
“再走慢一点儿天就黑了，”忍足要笑不笑，“做好晚饭在家等着的姐姐就要生气喽。”  
“妈妈不在家，他们才不会等我呢！一定把我的那份星鳗全部吃掉！”  
菊丸手舞足蹈地做了个表示“一扫而空”的动作。忍足边笑边拿掉眼镜，低头擦镜片。  
“……有话要说？”忍足把眼镜戴回去，发现菊丸眨巴着眼睛看他。  
“没有没有。”菊丸摇头摇头摇头。电车适时地靠站。  
站在电车上望着忍足的背影隐没于逐渐降临的暮色，忽然觉得寂寞。  
并不是被独自留下的那种寂寞。  
他知道忍足的眼镜没有度数，却不知道忍足为什么要戴那副眼镜。  
一直以来关注的好像是恋爱这件事、在进行过程中有那样一个经验丰富的对象。  
那个对象答应带他了解一些事情也的确牵着他的手走过了长长的距离，却从未向他敞开那扇门。  
作为恋人大概真的无可挑剔，堪称完美，让人觉得无论什么想法尽可以说出来、任何疑问全都乐意解答。手的触感也是，手心温热，指尖发凉，仿佛满满盛着自己应当知道的一切，并且他乐意给予，可以感觉得到。  
可是逐渐感到无法接近。喜欢的电影喜欢的书、判断好恶的依据、影响情绪的因素，关于那个对象本身的事统统无从了解，因此无法接近，因此感到了难以形容的悲哀。

居然是在那个时候，突如其来地感到悲哀。  
不是刚刚知道对方即将离开的时候，也不是在真正离开的时候。  
真的喜欢上那个人了吧。虽然还不太明白，但呆在一起就很愉快的心情不至于搞错。  
外面雨势减小不少，店里客人的数量似乎停止增加，着急回家的上班族把公文包顶在头上匆匆往外走。  
店长打个呵欠，解下围裙，回到店堂里面去看他的电视。  
菊丸也打了个呵欠，考虑着自己是不是也淋雨奔回家再赶紧洗澡。  
那时候跟忍足一起跑去山里玩，在半山腰结结实实地淋了一场大雨，摸到旅馆洗过热水澡再吃热腾腾的寿喜烧，第二天也没有感冒。  
说起来，那个山间旅馆的老板相当有趣，好像姓斋藤。  
当时已经过了晚饭钟点，只有他们两人对坐吃得热火朝天。那个斋藤老板抱着吉他坐在角落自弹自唱，唱得不亦乐乎。  
菊丸听不清他唱的是什么。忍足听笑了，喝完杯子里的麦茶，筷子轻轻点着碗边，合着那个曲调哼起来。  
老板起身来添水加菜，顺手把吉他往忍足怀里一推，大手一挥，“你来！”  
忍足接过吉他，按了一两个简单的和弦。他咬字比斋藤清楚得多：  
心爱姑娘脸儿俏，离别时分泪涟涟。  
今宵一夜飘零雪，明日淡白满山冈。  
俊俏姑娘总多情，离别时分何苦辛。  
有朝一日得重逢，只今身姿莫忘却。  
…………  
同一段旋律反复出现，以至于他最后停下来的时候，外面的风声雨声都好像继续重复着那个调子。斋藤老板听得高兴，多给他们切了一碟牛肉。  
那次一起出去玩毫无任何计划，目的只在于实现“一起出去玩”，目的地倒在其次，于是随便搭了一趟车，最后也不记得去的是哪里。  
假如被热衷于登山野营的部长知道这回事，肯定会因为太大意而被罚跑一百圈。  
刻印般牢牢记住的是入夜后的山林，幽暗如同一个人的内心。浓密枝叶完全滤去手电的光，每转一个弯，身后的道路和树木都似乎经过一次新的排列变化。  
在那样的森林里兜兜转转终于找到对方，彼此拥抱的一刹那几乎当场哭出来。  
“你怎么跑出来了，小心迷路啊。”忍足气喘吁吁，听起来也是惊魂甫定。  
“怕你迷路回不去啦……”菊丸努力把哭腔咽下去，“斋藤先生说你是往这个方向走的。我……向店里借了电筒和绳子，我不会迷路的。”  
忍足抱着他没有再说话，双手长久地停留在肩胛附近的触感十分鲜明。森林阴影中二人粗重的呼吸伴着簌簌穿过林间的风声起起伏伏。  
“……继续往前走吧，”忍足拍拍他的背，“我记得在这块地方没错。原本打算明天天亮带你来嘛，不过，夜里也许更好看。”  
继续往前走，林间赫然出现一片圆形空地。  
突兀得不像自然存在，简直像是有什么人不辞辛苦特意清理出这么一大片空地，持续向外发送神秘讯息，期望听到来自未知空间的答复。  
森林的声音和生命悄悄蛰伏在四面八方。  
菊丸抬头看着天空。他只能看见天空。  
骤雨过后，这是个明朗的夜晚。离开了城市灯光，天空本身显现的色彩多变而瑰丽。星星放出硕大的光圈，亮得浑然忘我。  
那些光芒从遥远的星星上面姗姗来到地球，默默注视地球上的人们相遇而后分离，不知是否会想起独自穿越宇宙空间时，身边擦过的另一束光。  
在绝对黑暗、绝对寂静的宇宙里，如果遇到那样的旅伴，就绝对不会忘记吧。  
哪怕全然不了解对方心所向往的目的地。  
他看了一眼忍足，忍足也仰脸看着天空，一言不发地握着他的手，眼底微明的光点闪烁流转。  
对方眼中映出的天空，或许和自己所看到的截然不同也说不定。毕竟彼此关注的是完全不同的风景。  
然而手与手相握的时候，确实觉得愉快并且放松。如果是独个儿前来，即使站在同一个地方，也肯定不会产生同一种心情。  
所以，即使不一样也没有关系吧。  
在工整宛如人力造成的宽阔空地并肩而立，将目光投向恢弘阔大的星空。唯有沉默无限延展的时间缓缓流逝。  
直到天空略微变白、复杂的色彩层次统统笼罩上灰白的轻纱，才一同走回旅馆。心中被复杂多变的情绪充塞填满，几乎无法合眼休息，所以在下午回去的车上睡得东倒西歪，做了一堆堆五花八门的梦。  
睡醒时汽车还奔驰在公路上。忍足手肘撑在车窗边缘，手支着脑袋，一动不动地望着窗外。他看到他无表情的侧脸，嘴角收紧，线条清晰。  
虽然怎么看都是发呆放空状态。  
凝神望着车窗外的什么，对于来自身旁的视线全未察觉、故而毫无设防的样子，只是静静坐着，那种习惯于独自前行的气息就毫不收敛地散发出来。  
独行途中的悲哀、独行获得的喜悦，统统是自己一个人独自拥有的东西。并非不愿分享，而是无法分享，  
在这个人身边被这种氛围环绕，也并非心怀不满有所抱怨，而只是感到悲哀，绝无仅有，莫可名状。  
也是等到了最后一天，背靠背坐在整理行李之后略显空旷的狭小房间，在交谈间歇的空白里，才终于能模糊地领悟到。  
那个时候，站在布满星星的静默天幕之下，自己眼中所见的景色其实与对方别无二致。  
如斯孤独。


	4. Chapter 4

在那之后又过了多久？  
其实并没有多久吧。忍足留给他的时间，本来就没有多少。  
如果当时好好记下日记的话一定可以看出，只不过薄薄几页而已。但在感觉上，仿佛是很长很长的时间：每天各自上课，各自参加部活，约在果汁店一起写作业，晚饭前一起走去电车站。  
“送你去车站也费不了多少时间嘛，”忍足总是以漫不经心的口吻说，“反正我，回去太早没什么事做。……况且我们要隔一整个晚上外加大半个白天才能再见面，难道真的不会想我？”  
说到最后就变成了开玩笑。当然这种话一开头就很难判断其中能有多少认真的成分。  
想……当然会想的，但不是在两次见面之间那一整个晚上大半个白天。  
而是后来，在忍足走了以后，才开始凭空想象那个场景：纸页上的文字组成深深浅浅的故事，窗外是公路偶尔有车灯一晃扫过整个房间；纸隔扇另一边寡言的无名室友默默对着电脑，永远不会主动开口说话。  
然后是那个独居的少年。  
坐着或躺着，逐字逐句或一目十行地阅读，也许会笑也许会沉思，也许会出神会叹气，更多的时候面无表情。他面无表情的时候下意识地收紧嘴角，五官线条变得沉默而清晰，神情近乎严肃。  
就是那样的印象，长久存留于想象之中。

忍足在学校大门外等过他几次，并非招摇过市，但也绝不能说是低调。网球部大家的反应几乎完全符合之前的想象场景，大家都是蛮容易想象的人。每次看看不二的表情就觉得又有什么人要倒霉了，而乾的眼镜片也会熠熠生辉到令人毛骨悚然的程度。  
大石，大石看起来总是比平时还要担忧，欲言又止似的。  
好像被担心了似的，好像与本意相违背。  
但既然原本就不是简单用三言两语能够讲清楚、甚至属于言语无法解释的范畴，姑且放任看它将要去往哪里就是了。  
当时并没有立即意识到这是很忍足式的想法。  
忍足来找他的时候讲话直截了当，方便他拽着他飞快撤离气氛诡异的校门口。  
最后一次也是平铺直叙地说：“眼下有时间的话，上我那里去坐坐？”所以菊丸也没有立即想起日期。  
拽走忍足的时候听见身后桃城咋咋呼呼的叫声：“部长最近气势都比平时更震人的说！”  
“本周跑圈总数，截至今天是四十五圈，与上周同期相比没有明显的波动。”  
“啊咧？五圈是怎么回事？”  
“正常状态下会把五圈直接罚成十圈。这个五圈是桃没有跑完中途逃走，他也忘记了。从这个状况来分析，手塚最近心不在焉的几率达到……”  
“啊哈哈哈这件事就不要再提啦……”  
…………  
直到登上狭窄的楼梯、向外间的沉默电脑男打过招呼（仍然没有得到像样的回应）、拉开纸隔扇看见门边的箱子，才意识到今天会是告别。  
行李已经整理完毕。菊丸盯着那个拉杆箱，好像那是一个关于什么的暗示。  
但那儿不存在什么暗示。那是世界上最普通的拉杆箱，势必从出产到报废都作为拉杆箱而存在于世界上。  
“你就要……走了？”  
“倒不是现在马上就走，”忍足像往常一样笑了笑，“至少等天黑，回去可以直接洗澡睡觉，不用扯太多闲话……嗨嗨，现在就小坐一下吧。”  
说着在矮桌旁边盘腿坐下来。菊丸挪动坐垫，坐到面朝窗户的位置。  
天黑还早的样子。  
“……你是打算倒计时吗？这么迫不及待的话我现在就走也不是不可以啊。”  
忍足笑嘻嘻地从保温瓶斟水泡他的红茶包，拿着小吃店最常见的黑色塑料杯子。  
“让迹部看见用这种杯子泡红茶，一定连看一眼都嫌多。不过话说回来，那家伙大概也不会承认‘茶包泡出来的庶民饮料’是红茶。”  
“哎，那个迹部喜欢红茶？”  
似乎第一次听忍足说起冰帝那边的人。  
“这么说吧，那家伙喜欢的是锡制茶壶倾斜四十五度倾在描金瓷杯里的茶水。要我说咧，茶叶的味道也许相差甚远，但茶具的影响和心情一样属于另一码事；而且即便茶叶差得很远，加糖加奶什么的比例也不同，归根结底作为红茶这种东西的本质着实不会改变呐。……砂糖我替你放了喔，来，请喝茶。”  
菊丸接过热腾腾的茶杯捧在手里，无意义地吹散盘踞其上的白色热气。忍足拿着另一个茶杯，走过来坐在他身边。  
“稍微说说话可好？总觉得太安静的话就造成了奇怪的伤感氛围。”  
“呃……”菊丸捡了能想到的第一个问题，“是为什么一个人来到东京？”  
“哎呀哎呀，以前最怕别人问起这个。因为无聊。”  
“无聊？”  
超不靠谱的原因……  
“是吧，听起来未免太不地道，跟开玩笑似的，但除此之外没别的了。因为无聊才转学到东京。”  
菊丸费解地挠挠鼻尖，“真是因为无聊？”  
“真的。好好呆在一个地方，寂寞啊不幸啊之类的压根儿没有，可就是不愿意再呆下去……你小时候有过搬家的经历么？”  
“没有呀。姐姐说我出生之前三年，家就搬到光丘了。”爸爸所在的公司，在光丘提供了足够夫妻二人带着很多孩子居住的大公寓。  
“原来如此，”忍足慢慢喝着水，沉默少顷，“……我啊，因为父亲工作的缘故，从小到大搬来搬去的次数已经用一只手都不够数啦。每次搬家，家里的东西要么送人要么扔掉，简直什么都没留下。”  
菊丸一怔，“咦咦？连最喜欢的小熊都不能留下？”  
如果因为搬家而必须抛弃小熊大五郎，那就太悲伤了，绝对不可以。  
“那个，实在舍不得或许是可以带着走的，不过我小的时候也没有喜欢到非带走不可的玩具嘛。”  
忍足伸长手臂把杯子搁上矮桌，调整一下坐姿。  
“后来回到大阪本家姑且安定下来，自己也没意识到自己着急构建‘属于我的东西’这种莫名其妙的体系。有几个月，或许半年多，谦也那小子如果随便动了我心里暗自打上标记的东西，我俩肯定要吵一大架，有时候还要打架，最后一起被爷爷罚跪在台阶下面反省。不过那家伙就是有惹人烦的本领，现在也没变。”  
口气变得很不爽。他又调整了一下坐姿，似乎怎么坐都不舒服，最后干脆连坐垫一起转到后面去。两人背靠背坐着。菊丸没有动，听见忍足的声音从背后传来。  
“……那样过了两年就开始觉得无聊，绝顶无聊，手足无措逃生无门，被困在无聊里边儿不知该怎么办。正巧遇见从东京来的老师，问我有没有兴趣去冰帝打网球、他可以代写推荐信，于是就顺水推舟地转学了。  
“不二说，我这人倒不算是不地道，而是总觉得无聊。世界上的天才不算少，但也绝对不多，所谓天才就是很容易觉得无聊的麻烦家伙嘛。……连自己都不清楚，也许从很久很久以前就渴望保留一部分只属于自己的东西，通过这种方法标记自己的存在。结果就像松鼠收集亮闪闪的碎玻璃片，看到中意的形状就赶紧捡起来，一片两片全都放在只有自己知道的树洞里边，放满之后立刻去找到下一个洞，可是再过几天一想，不好，完全忘了以前的树洞在哪儿，这下可全完啦。如果属于自己的东西也注定非流失不可，我根本什么都做不了。到头来，失去什么压根儿无关紧要，并不会对我造成实质上的影响。那时候我就知道，可能每一两年搬一两次家的经历让自己身上缺了一块什么；别人都有，或者多花时间总找得到，我却没有，也不晓得能去哪里找。”  
忍足仿佛叹了口气。菊丸感觉到他把头轻轻靠在自己肩上，柔软的头发散落颈间，带着几分不可思议的惆怅感触。  
“你在冰帝……找到了那个东西吗？”  
“找到……了吗？……说不定找到了吧……”  
忍足低低笑了几声，“大概我这种没边没沿的人，纵然已经习惯了哪天早晨睁开眼睛看见陌生的天花板，也需要找到一个什么人，一直凝视他的背影，才能感觉到自己的确存在于此处。毕竟一个人不同于一块漂亮的玻璃，会自由行动，却不会轻易失去。但是，被那个人自身的光芒映照着，我终于看清了自己的荒谬所在。  
“我已经成为了这样的我，就像倒进铸模的液态金属迅速变冷凝固，已经无法再任意改变形状了。正是这样缺失着什么的我才会期望找到什么来填补缺失，但这缺失本身即是产生期望的理由，那个‘什么’根本不存在。归根结底，什么也无法改变。什么也做不了。”  
短暂的沉默。忍足像在重点词句下面划直线一般重申：“什么也做不了。哪里也抵达不了。小时候急着确认的事情倒是终于得到了清晰的确认：我这个人切切实实地存在，而且已经被关进以我自己命名的坚固容器，无法更改，无法脱离，唯有自生自灭，听之任之。”  
季节已经入冬，天黑得很快，凉得很快。窗外天光趋于黯淡，菊丸打了个寒战，双手抱住膝盖。  
“……抱歉，似乎说了许多奇怪的话。”  
忍足去桌边拿自己的茶杯，顺便给菊丸添上热水。  
“果然是相当奇怪的事情吧。一直不问‘为什么’，是为什么？”  
菊丸垂下眼睛，注视着徐徐注入杯中腾起热气的水流，“好像……多少能懂。比起这个，这些话为什么告诉我？”  
印象中忍足从未如此长篇大论谈及自己，简直如同倾诉一般。与其说大大出乎意料，莫如说是倾诉这件事与他的气质非常非常不相符。  
觉得他应当是，不，绝对是，会保留一些事情永远不说出来的type。  
“……为什么告诉你？……是啊，告诉你又是为什么啊…………”  
忍足喝光他的茶水，放下杯子伸伸腰，顺势躺倒在菊丸旁边。  
“这个我的存在，着实在你身边呆了一段日子，即便着实不怎么像样……总之，这样那样的事情，这样那样的心情，大致上说是恋爱也没差多少，对吧？”  
“问我对不对……经验丰富的不是你那边嘛，自己也承认了。”  
“哎呀哎呀，我这是在关心你的感受呐。说起来恋爱，是第一次？”  
“第一次。”  
“……那么十月份那次也是first kiss？”  
“当然啦！”  
“嗨嗨，抱歉抱歉，是为了确认自己的确可以感到荣幸来着。”  
“荣幸？”  
“荣幸得很哩。如此一来，你就要记住我了：啊，第一次接吻的那个家伙。我就这样被你记住，像个纪念碑似的。”  
菊丸低下头，忍足懒懒散散地躺在那儿，微微笑着注视着他。镜片后面那双眼睛很黑，目光沉静。两人彼此凝视对方，场景如同定格的胶片。  
大约十五秒之后，菊丸俯下身去吻他。  
头脑里没有什么多余的想法要向对方传达，心中也没有什么波动的情绪令自己颤栗。仅仅是紧密地贴合嘴唇，间或触到柔软的舌尖。那是个彻头彻尾完完全全纪念碑式的亲吻，一切由此开始，一切至此结束。  
“这次就不是first kiss啦。”菊丸说。  
忍足闭着眼睛笑起来。  
剩下来的时间，菊丸也躺下去伸展四肢。顶棚显得很高。榻榻米微微的凉意，隔着毛衣和衬衫一丝丝透过来。这个小房间原本觉得大约不到五叠，现在却好像有六叠半，或者实际上足有八叠亦未可知。  
忍足同样七零八散地躺在他身边默默擦眼镜，擦得相当起劲儿，无论以何种眼光看去都像是乐在其中。  
“我说，虽然我好像没有任何可以称之为立场的东西，不过……”  
菊丸转过脑袋，忍足正把擦净的眼镜仔细折叠起来，侧脸神情专注，线条柔和。  
“……不过，跟我做个约定可好？”

梦见了，红蜻蜓。  
躺在榻榻米上不知不觉地睡着，做了一个穿过草地和溪流追逐红蜻蜓、最后依然在晚霞中失却其踪迹的梦。  
梦结束的时候，夜色已然全盘降临：那色调自是黑的，质感上却近于透明，仿佛温暖的海水。他在醒与睡的分界上继续漂浮了一会儿，猛地坐起来。  
一件衣服从身上滑落，静静匍匐在腿上。发出荧光的手表指针呈现某个角度，宛如脱离现实世界的玄妙存在。菊丸看着手表看着那件被留下的浅蓝斜纹布夹克，有一点点说不清的奇妙感觉。  
两小时前穿着这件外套的人，现在正随新干线列车一起迅速远离此地。这一事实于近乎透明的夜色中悄然浮现，便沾染上近乎梦境的虚幻色彩。  
外间开着灯，纸门浸透暖黄灯光。菊丸重新阖上眼，手指攥紧触感独特的粗斜纹棉布，想象忍足带着拉杆箱和书包穿过车站大厅和铁栅栏，登上新干线八点钟的列车，在乘客寥寥的车厢坐定，从书包侧袋摸出文库本小说。他几乎听到了列车运行、乘客交谈以及书页翻动的声音。  
拉开隔扇走出房间，电脑男全神贯注地趴在电脑前，仿佛亘古不变。菊丸不想惊扰他，不声不响地径自走向楼梯。  
“请、请……请等一下！”  
刚刚走下一级楼梯，就听到身后传来结结巴巴的呼唤。  
“忍足君说，麻烦你帮他……帮他收拾几样东西。他带不走，烦请你代为保留，谢谢你。”  
菊丸被该名男子主动开口讲话的事实惊到，一时无法理解话语的实际意思。  
一起返回里面的小房间。打开顶灯，灯光掺着彻底的现实感从头顶倾盆浇下。  
电脑男四处张望一番，走向角落拉开一道橱柜。菊丸走过去探头看，一瞬间说不出话来。  
里面是排得整整齐齐的盒式磁带。  
数数竟然足有三十七盒之多；每一盒的标签上都用黑碳素墨水写着大约是歌手和歌曲的名字。

——翻录磁带倒没觉得多麻烦，毕竟从小学二年的时候就开始这么干了。  
——出门前跟自己打赌来着，假如碰到熟人，就请他喝红茶。是你的话，去吃个甜点？  
——话说回来，“经验丰富”这种印象，究竟从哪里得到的啊。  
——名叫LOVE的那种东西，所等待的并不是发生。它一直存在着，等待有朝一日你终于感觉到。  
——没想到会听见你说“想一直在一起”，真的很高兴。  
——如果属于自己的东西也注定非流失不可，我根本什么都做不了。  
——跟我做个约定可好？下一个恋人，可不能比不上现在这个。  
…………  
——谢谢你。

雨停了。  
离开小吃店时，看电视的店长挥挥手以示送别。店长儿子跑下楼来要看电视，随即被赶回楼上继续做功课。  
积水的街道有汽车接二连三迅速驶过，车灯在水面反光中拉出长长的亮线。  
天已经以不可思议的速度放晴。大大的月亮悬挂于天空，刚才倾盆而下的大雨简直像骗人似的。  
三年前怀里抱着一箱磁带走回家的那天晚上，虽然看不见月亮，却也是非常漂亮的夜空。  
零散打着几束星光，静默而澄澈，犹如另一头直直通往宇宙彼端。当时特意看了手表。那是临近十二月、晚上八点过七分的天空。  
今晚，又大又圆的月亮悬挂在天上，毫无保留地照亮周围薄云的边缘。  
菊丸抬头看了一眼，三秒钟后忍不住又看了一眼。  
真的很惹眼，很亲切，忍不住就要多看几眼。  
…………  
“现在的你是在哪里、在谁身边看着这个大大的月亮呢？”  
不由自主地说出声，然后自己笑了出来。  
雨后清畅的夜风拂过少年的脸颊。他脸上挂着一个大大的微笑。

（完）


End file.
